Vanellope Vocaloid04
by mariolink101
Summary: a new game has entered the arcade but already is causing trouble for the group. RalphXVanellope
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid's at the arcade

It's been a year since Turbo's defeat and Mr. Litwak has bought new games for the arcade like Super Mario World and Sonic racing transformed. But there is this one game that just got plugged in gotten the most costumers called Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F.

At the racing game called Sugar Rush, there president Vanellope Von Schweectz went to go check it out. She has short black hair tied into a ponytail with some likarish and got some gumdrops scattered around her hair. She has brown eyes and is wearing a green hoody, a skirt made out of candy wrap and has black shoes.

After the arcade closed Vanellope went strait to the Fix-it Felix Jr game to see her best friend Wreck it Ralph. "Hey big guy!" Vanellope yelled at Ralph's home which was just a tree stump but got no reply.

"Yo ain't ya in their!" Vanellope yelled again but got no reply again. "Hey kid!" A short man called Gene yelled from the window at the penthouse. He is short almost the same size as Vanellope. He has short black hair with a mustache and is wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath and has a blue tie.

Vanellope looked at the window where Gene is and he said "If you want Felix and.. Ralph they are at that new game." Gene was harse when he called out ralph. Even though the nicelanders became more friendly with Ralph Gene still feels unconformable with Ralph hanging around with there hero.

"Aw man they gone with out me, going to give that stinkbrain a piece of my candy mind... Hehe gotta white that one down when I get back." Vanellope said to herself as she going back to the carts leading to game central station. When she got their she saw lots of game characters.

"Lets See Hatuny Kiku um..." She mumbled getting the name wrong. She looked through the game doors and found Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F right next to her game at the corner of central. She glitched her way through the game characters and gotten through the huge door and found a futuristic silver train. She saw it has a picture of a teenage girl holding a microphone. "**Now boarding the vocaloid train**" The announcer said as Vanellope boarded the train.

After the train closed the doors and started moving and it gone through the cable with sparks of electricity. When the train stopped the announcer said. "**Now stopping at Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F.**" When Vanellope got out she looked around in awe. All the buildings are tall even higher then her castle. She saw cars flying through the sky.

The sky looks so beautiful but Vanellope payed no time for the few and went off to find her friends. She wandered through the streets and saw lots of characters of this game. *Wow so many people how could the game hold all this code* Vanellope thought then she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you going." A blond girl said and walked off. She has one ponytail on the side and holding a yellow phone. "Jerk." Vanellope mumbled as she kept walking.

Vanellope walked for eternity well that what it feels like. "Man this is a big place. And what's with these hair colors." Vanellope said as she saw peoples hair some had red, blue even pink. Then she saw a bill board of the city Theirs a blue arrow at the left side said, *To game central station.* A red arrow near the center said, *You are here.* And a large circle at the center said *Vocaloid concert.*

"Hmm wonder what vocaloid means." Vanellope said as glitched her way through the people and headed of to the concert. When she got their she heard a high voice like robotic. Then she saw a huge dark room with tones of flashlights swinging around and saw a girl at the center of the stage. Vanellope remembered that she was on the train.

She has long blue hair with two ponytails and have blue eyes, she wore a grey vest with a blue tie and have long black wist bands and on her right arm it had 01 on it, she wore a black skirt with a blue strip across the bottom, she's also wearing long black boots.

"RALPH!" Vanellope shouted but nobody could here her over the screams from the crowed and the girl singing. "Hey are you okay kid." A voice said. She looked around and saw a man in altleast in his 20's. He has short blue hair with blue eyes, He wore a long blue scarf with a white jacket with a blue stripe. He also wore grey pants with black boots.

"Have you seen a huge guy with huge hands." Vanellope said waved her arms when she said *Huge*. "Well is pretty hard to miss come with me. My name is Kaito whats yours." Kaito asked.

"My name is Vanellope Von Schweetz from the game Sugar rush." Vanellope said following Kaito. "Who's the girl singing." Vanellope asked putting her hands in pocket.

"Her name is Hatsune Miku she's the main character of this game." Kaito said looking at miku. Vanellope saw the staring and decided to tease him a little bit.

"Do you love her." Vanellope said with a smirk which gave Kaito blushing. "What no, what makes you think that. And besides I'm too old for her anyways." Kaito said still blushing. "That blush say's otherwise." Vanellope said. "Are those your friends." Kaito said changing the subject.

"Ralph!" Vanellope said running towards Ralph and Felix. Ralph was shocked when he heard that familiar voice. "Kid!" Ralph shouted. He has messy red hair, wearing a ragged out red shirt with darker red overalls and he is wearing no shoes. And his big appearance is his gigantic hands coded specifically for wrecking.

The guy next to him was Felix, he is the same size as Vanellope but slightly taller. He wears a blue baseball cap with FF as his fixing logo. He wore a blue buttoned shirt with a tool belt wrapped around it. In his tool belt he has a golden hammer gave by his farther that could fix anything in a instant. He wears dark blue trousers with brown steel cap boots.

Next to him was a boy and a girl that look similar like they are twins. The girl named Rin has blond hair with a big white bow on it, two hair clips and have blue eyes. She wore the traditional sailor uniform with a yellow bow under her color and has black shorts wrapped with a yellow and white in a triangle pattern belt. Have long black leg sleeve and white shoes under it.

A boy named Len is like Rin but without a bows and have a yellow tie instead, He has longer shorts and both of them have 02 on there right arm.

"Hiya Kaito who did you bring." Len said. "She is Vanellope from the racing game next to ours and I was just helping her find her friends." Kaito said. "OH! She looks so adorable." Rin said as she took hold of Vanellope. "Hey back of sister." Vanellope said as she tried to get off of Rin's strong arms.

"Rin knock that off." Len said as he helped get off of his sister. When Vanellope got out Rin was getting annoyed. "Hmp well your no fun." Rin said as she sat back down arms crossed.

"**Weekender giiiiirl, yaa AAAAAOOOOOOOOO! Weekender giiiiiiirl!**" Miku sang the last words of her song.

"Ah we should be going Rin for our song it has been wonderful seeing you three." Len said as he got going to the stage with Rin. "Bye." Felix said waving at them. "What nice twins." Felix said.

"How did you get here." Ralph said to vanellope changing the subject. "Well for your information stinkbrain, after you left without saying anything to me I got lost in this city and lucky for you that Kaito found me." Vanellope said annoyed.

"Well thank Mr. Kaito." Felix said. "No the pleasure is all mine." Kaito said and was going to say something but Miku jumped onto Kaito hugging him. "Kaito did you like my song." She said. "Yes Miku you are a great singer like all ways." Kaito said as Miku jumped off.

"Miku I like to introduce you too our guests Fix-it Felix Jr and Wreck it Ralph from Fix-it Felix Jr, and this kid is Vanellope from Sugar Rush." Kaito said introducing us.

"Hello my name is Hatsune Miku and is lovely to have guests for our first day at the arcade." Miku said bowing.

"**Next up is Kagamine Rin & Len with Trick and treat.**" The announcer said as Rin and Len went up on stage with different costumes. Rin wore a black dress like a maid while Len wore a suit like a butler.

"Wait how did they got dressed so fast." Ralph said. "Theirs a dresser machine out back that could dress you up in a instant anything you want to wear you get. But is Vocaloid's only." Miku said. "Wait where's Vanellope." Felix said as he noticed the kid is gone.

"I saw her a second ago." Kaito said as Ralph got up and left. "Hey where are you going partner." Felix said as he gone with Ralph along with Miku and Kaito.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ralph said to himself.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope turned into a vocaloid

Vanellope ran through the halls trying to find the dresser room. "Hey kid stop right their this room is for vocaloids only." A big guy said stopping vanellope. "You think a big guy could stop me." Vanellope said as she broke up into little cubes and gotten through the big guy and through the closed door.

Then Vanellope picked up some wood board and trapped it between the handles. "Why you little." The guy said trying to open the door.

Couple of minutes later Ralph and the rest came. "Have you seen a little kid come through here." Miku asked the big guy. "Yes she glitched passed me and blocked the door." He said. "Stand back." Ralph said cracking his knuckles.

"YAAAA!" Ralph yelled as he punched the door completely destroyed it. "No we'er to late." Kaito said as they saw blue light coming from one of the machine. When it dimmed their was a teenage girl that looked like vanellope it had her hair, her eyes, her cloths everything. Except she is no longer wearing candy wrap skirt and swapped it with normal skirt with a green line at the bottom. And that Vanellope has a number on her right shoulder and it said 04.

Couple of seconds of silince has passed. Vanellope fell but luckily Ralph caught her as she went unconscious.

"Jimini jamini what happened to her." Felix said. "An only explanation is that the machine knew that she wasn't one of us so it messed with her code turning her into one." Kaito said as he putting on his smart glasses.

Miku hit him with a leek and said. "Please be more serious about it." "Sorry." Kaito said rubbing his head and he took of his fake glasses.

Ralph isn't listening to the others speaking but aw struck by Vanellope's beauty she was cute before but this is a totally a whole different level. She no longer have those gumdrops on her hair and a head band much like Miku's for her ponytail. Plus her hair looks so much neater then it was before. she looks even more cute while she is sleeping on Ralph's massive hands. Ralph is getting honeygloom on his cheeks.

"We should take her to Luka." Kaito said. "Who's Luka." Felix asked. "You might say Luka is the mother to us vocaloids and she is the most smartest out of any of us. She created most of these machines out of scrap." Miku said.

"Wow she must be smart." Felix said as the headed of to Luka's. "Hey your coming brother." Felix said which made Ralph back to reality. "Um... Oh coming." Ralph said trying to cover up the redness on his cheeks.

15 minute's was what it took for them to get too Luka's apartment. Kaito knocked the door in a certain rhythm. "It's unlocked Kaito." A voice inside said.

When they got inside they saw a mid age woman sitting on a floor reading a book she got from the surge protector back at game central station called *Arcade Guide*.

She has long pink hair with a golden headset and blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless jacket with a trumpet on top, She wore a black skirt wrapped around with a gold and brown belt and pink slippers. She also have another number on her shoulder 03 on it.

"What happened." Luka said noticed Vanellope on Ralph's arms. They told Luka about the machine incident. Then Luka got mad at Miku & Kaito.

"Man it hasn't been a day and you two already messed things up." Luka scolded at Miku & Kaito who's now crowded at the corner. "Wow she's like Calhoun felix." Ralph said. Felix put of his hat of apologies not listen to that comment. "No it was our fault we should of known Vanellope would do something like this." Felix said with his head down.

"Oh don't worry about it um... Felix was it." Luka said. "Oh how silly of me I'm Fix-it Felix Jr mam and this is my college Wreck it Ralph from the game Fix-it Felix Jr. And the one in Ralph's arms is president Vanellope Von Scheetz from Sugar Rush." Felix said.

"Can you turn her back." Ralph said. "Yes and no." Luka said not so sure. "What do you mean." Felix asked. "To turn her back I need to go to the code room of this game to change her back to her normal code, but I don't know the code to unlock it. Not even this guide tells me." Luka said holding up the book.

Their was silence until Felix had a idea. "How about we ask Tapper." Felix said. "Oh yea." Ralph said almost yelled. "Who's Tapper." Miku asked.

"Him and his game called Tappers been in this arcade ever since it opened up so he pretty much knows a lot of things around. I even come to him for some advise sometimes." Ralph said.

"**The arcade is about to open go to your position or game.**" The announcer said all across the city. "Oh man all ready." Miku was disappointing. "What about Vanellope." Felix said.

"Don't worry we will take care of her but you have to tell her game after the arcade closes. And come by this Tapper's place." Luka said. "Thank you come on buddy." Felix said as he was leaving the apartment.

"Ralph looked at Vanellope one last time and said. "Sweet dreams kid." And followed Felix.

To be continued


End file.
